


[Podfic of] The 'If Home Is Where You Are' series

by knight_tracer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Background Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has followed Grantaire's trip around the world via tweets and Facebook and texts, middle of the night Skype conversations, but none of that has been a substitute for touching, for how badly Enjolras has wanted to feel Grantaire's arms around him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The 'If Home Is Where You Are' series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If Home Is Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912508) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 
  * Inspired by [Even Halfway Seems So Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982672) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 
  * Inspired by [Be Strong and Hold On To The Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428044) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler

Length: 20:05  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/01%20%5bLes%20Mis%c3%a9rables%5d%20If%20Home%20Is%20Where%20You%20Are.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/01%20%5bLes%20Mis%c3%a9rables%5d%20If%20Home%20Is%20Where%20You%20Are.m4b) (right-click, select 'save as') 


End file.
